Terronem
Terronem is one of four continents in the world of Terraultis, the others being Archmandae, Yanbai and Wessran. Most of the land consists of kingdoms, with several regions having no kings or queens,instead possessing chiefs. The closest foreign land is Aggra, an island nation located north-west of Terronem. Geography The mainland of Terronem is considerably wide but not particularly long/tall, with the central kingdom of Ramearl reaching furthest south and Narork reaching furthest north. Braynue claims almost the entirety of the continents eastern region, with the kingdoms of Bram, Steed and the Claw claiming the western regions. Badger Island lies west of the mainland, Barren Belt and Torydain lay south and the Dead Sisters lay north-east. The terrain of the continent varies considerably. Mountains, hills, grasslands, forests, meadows, rivers and lakes are found throughout the lands, though some of these features are more prominent in certain regions than others. The Emerald Sea lies to the east, the Silver Sea to the West, the Cold Blue to the north, and the Boiling Sea in the south. The continent consists of seven kingdoms (The Claw, Steed, Bram, Ramearl, Braynue, Badger Island and Torydain), two regions (Greatgreen and Narork) and two clusters of islands (Barren Belt and the Dead Sisters). Ramearl and Braynue are the largest kingdoms on the continent, thus possessing the bulk of the population. The Claw Kingdom of the Claw Steed Kingdom of Steed Bram Kingdom of Bram Greatgreen Greatgreen Forest Narork Narork Ramearl Kingdom of Ramearl Braynue Kingdom of Braynue Badger Island Kingdom of Badger Island Barren Belt Barren Belt Torydain Kingdom of Torydain Dead Sister's Dead Sister's Climate & Seasons The northern region, Narork, is cold in nature, receiving the only snowfall seen by the continent. The land however is not a frozen wasteland, as many living south of the region believe it to be. South of Narork, the vast majority of the lands are considerably much warmer, though not to the point of being considered hot. Most days in these regions tend to be sunny with cool breezes, often regarded by most inhabitants as ideal weather. There are four seasons: Summer, Autumn, Winter and Spring, with each one lasting an average of six months. All the kingdoms experience the seasons and their changes at the same time, though their presence is felt more in certain areas than others. For example: During summer, Narork remains relatively cold, despite becoming noticeably warmer, while further south the weather is much warmer. Biology & Anthropology Sentient Species * Humans - Equivalent to humans on earth, for the most part, as some notable differences do exist. One such difference are the large heights and sizes reached by several individuals, compared to what one would expect to see in medieval civilizations. * Dwarf Giant's - Large, human-like beings confined exclusively to Narork, living in tribes similar to the bloodfolk of old. * Bearmen - Anthropomorphic bears. * Wolfmen - Anthropomorphic wolves. [[Beastiary|'Beastiary']] Religion Way of Domin Slain Gods of Myra History Timeline of Terronem